


Kindness

by mxtt216



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxtt216/pseuds/mxtt216
Summary: "Usually things weren't this hectic in the small classic diner she'd been working in for the past year, and she thought she had a pretty good handle on the periods when they would be busy- that was until she had to face the shift sick"AU Trixya ft. Sick Trixie.





	Kindness

Trixie felt the scalding water hit her hands as she dumped in yet another load of the dirty dishes the bussing staff had to have prepared and ready for plate up again in the rushed fifteen minute turn around time. Usually things weren't this hectic in the small classic diner she'd been working in for the past year, and she thought she had a pretty good handle on the periods when they would be busy- that was until she had to face the shift sick.

This wasn't your typical, run of the mill common cold either and she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself with what utter misery she had ended up feeling, not even an hour into shift.

The noise of bustling restaurant was reverberating in her ears, and she could feel the sweat rolling down her temples at simply just walking across the kitchen. Her stomach churned at the heavy smell of onions that had started being prepared for the steak mains and she knew she'd be lucky to stay in the restaurant until closing, especially with all the post-meal clean up they'd all have to do. However she didn't have much of an option, she needed the cash for next week's rent.

Taking what she hoped was a steadying breath, which ended up doing little to elevate her nausea she realised she was being watched. Dragging her eyes up, she met Katya's and attempted to force a smile, which she was sure resembled a grimace in the end.

"Jesus Mattel, you look like shit!" she said bluntly, adding more cutlery to the pile to be washed, to Trixie's dismay "you doing okay?"

Trixie sighed deeply, and stood back away from the sink. She'd decided she needed some air and was taking a couple of minutes in the hopes it'd help her improve. "I think I need to step outside"

Walking towards the back door into the alley Trixie felt her stomach roll violently, which resulted in Katya standing behind her rubbing her back as she vomited behind, not even in to, a trash can.   
The embarrassment of the whole situation caught up with her as soon as she'd finished and she began to apologise profusely about it.

"God, this is ridiculous- thanks for following me out and whatever but I'm okay" she barely managed to say aloud, and obviously hadn't convinced Katya who had produced a chewing gum for her to have.

"I'd believe that more if you hadn't just spayed that wall in puke" Katya retorted making Trixie roll her eyes. "What's up anyway- is it a stomach virus or..?"

Trixie shrugged "I didn't even really know I wasn't sick before I came in, I mean I felt a little weak- out of sorts, but not actually sick"

Katya nodded, as she placed a cigarette between her lips "Yeah, I was surprised I didn't hear you singing when I came in today, I knew something had to be off"

Trixie smiled at that comment. Katya had only been working here for two months now, however she had been the one to train Katya in, so the pair had gotten to know each other quite well. It still amazed her that Katya remembered little details like her singing while she works, and the fact that she loves to wear blue sparkly nail polish- that is on the evenings she's assigned to cleaning and doesn't have to work with the food.

The truth- if Trixie let herself believe it- was that she had a crush on Katya. She had since the eccentric blonde walked in the door to hand in her resume for the part time vacancy, but it had only grown more as they worked shifts together.

They coordinated breaks so they could try and have coffee together as the restaurant slowed down in the evenings, they gossiped about the manager, Robbie, who was nothing short of an ass- but because he was an ass who signed their pay checks they put up with it.

"Is the gum helping" Katya asked as she exhaled her smoke "usually mint helps"

Trixie nodded, it was definitely helping her stomach. But now she noticed the twinge in her throat as she swallowed and felt the tears rushing to her eyes. She knew she wasn't fit to be in work and she'd have to give in eventually.

"I think I might need to go home" she admitted, letting Katya hear the strain in her voice and the older of the two of them stubbed out her half smoked cigarette and pulled a set of keys from her back pocket.

"I'll drive you, so you get back okay"

As sweet as the gesture was, Trixie couldn't drag the girl from work like that.   
"No, please- I'll be okay. My apartment isn't even that far"

Her legs were beginning to ache as she stood in place, so rejecting that offer of a ride was difficult for her. Even though her apartment was only a ten minute walk she still felt like that would be a challenge to her tonight.

Katya shook her head as she walked back into the restaurant "you stay here okay- I'll grab your coat and purse and let Robbie know you're heading out. Just two minutes okay?"

Trixie knew Katya wasn't listening to her refusal of the ride home, but quickly lost the motivation to fight her on it. If the kind woman, with the big blue eyes wanted to rush in and be her knight in shining armour she wasn't going to stop it - twice.

"You ready?"

Katya's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked her over, standing the door way chivalrously carrying her coat and purse and offering a warm smile.   
"Robbie said it's okay to take you home, c'mon, you need to sleep this off Trix"

That was the first nickname a friend had ever given her, but also the first time Katya had ever called her it too and it made her heart feel lighter.

"Thank you, you're very kind"

They made their way around the side of the building towards Katya's car and Trixie's body thanked her as she slid into the dulled fabric seats. Even her toes had started to cramp now.

"You know Trixie it's okay to ask for help" Katya reassured her, as she typed Trixie's address into her phone location system "I don't mind covering for you if you aren't doing okay or whatever. You know.. I guess what I'm trying to say is don't be afraid to ask me for anything, 'kay?"

Her reply was a small nod but she appreciated the comment more than she gave away. This woman was kind, smart and beautiful and very obviously cared about her.

The rest of the journey was quick and passed in silence, which Trixie's pounding head was somewhat thankful for but as soon as they pulled up at her apartment building Trixie felt a pang of loss, she didn't want Katya to leave.   
"Thanks for the ride home Katya"

"I hope you feel better soon- maybe I could bring you some soup tomorrow?" The older woman offered and Trixie agreed, holding onto the thoughts of seeing Katya outside of work again.

"That'd be great, you're very sweet- goodnight"

As she got in the door of her building and listened for Katya's car pulling away Trixie took a deep breath. She'd wanted to meet Katya outside of work for a while now but she hadn't expected that this would be the reason, or that she'd have vomited in front of her either. But at least it was happening.


End file.
